


Dying

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers, Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye (Web Series)
Genre: Death, Ghosts, Lots of it, M/M, No beta we die like owen, Not much talking, Owens thoughts mainly, Werewolves, chimera, connor creek, sad boy is dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Owen Carvour has died twice now. It’s not a pleasant experience.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	Dying

**Author's Note:**

> Brain vomit hours!  
> I have a curtwen fluffy Christmas thing that should be up soon, but for now, you get this  
> Also, the inspiration for this comes from warriorblood1’s wayward guide fic Halloween special, which is incredible and I’d recommend checking it out!

The first time Owen Carvour had died, he had been sad, plain and simple. He’d hoped for a life with Curt, a chance to live peacefully some day. He lost that chance, and thought there was nothing he could do about it. 

Then he woke up.

…

The second time Owen Carvour died, he was pissed. Mad at Curt, mad at Chimera, mad at himself. 

Still, it was a break, an ending to the headache he’d been dealing with for four years. The only break before that was when he was torturing Curt. God, Owen still couldn’t believe he’d done that. He had just been so  _ mad _ . 

Owen had been hoping so hard for a bloody break, but when it was snatched from him, he’d decided to get back to work. 

Still, there was another issue to deal with first. Curt was crying.

Owen’s breath? He supposed he didn’t need to breathe now, considering he was dead, caught in his throat. 

“Fuck, fuck, I did this, that wasn’t neccesary, oh, god.” Curt gasped, dropping to his knees, feeling Owen’s body. There was nothing left to do, there was a clean bullet hole through his skull. Considering the fact that Owen was looking at his own body, he was pretty sure he was quite dead. 

“God, I did that.” Curt gasped. He tapped his ear, and Owen heard the faintest crackle of Barb’s voice.

“Curt? Are you ok?”

“I’m alright, Barb.” 

“Owen?”

Curt turned away from the body, slipping into an on-the-job face. “Taken care of.” He said crisply. Owen ignored how his voice broke. Curt had left him, Curt hated him. 

Curt had the slightest glimmer in his eyes as he walked away, but Owen pushed the idea away. 

He had other things to do, namely, keep an eye on Curt. 

…

There were a lot of things to keep an eye on. Owen followed Curt and Chimera for nearly a decade, as Curt attempted to take them down. It was impossible. Chimera was huge, it wasn’t something a single man could take down. Even with Barbs help. 

Owen followed Curt, keeping an eye on him, until there wasn’t anybody to keep an eye on. 

It was 1971, and Curt was in some warehouse in France. 

He peered down a hallway, where there were a few agents shooting back at him. 

Owen was there, right next to Curt, when the shorter man’s attention slipped for half a second, and the bullet hit him. 

Owen tried to stick his arm in front, but it went flying through. 

His body was deposited outside Cynthia’s office. It left a message, exactly Chimeras style. 

Curt was gone. All that was left was following his former employers tracks around the globe. 

Owen followed them, watching anything that seemed suspicious. They were doing an incredible job at hiding their true origins, posing as a silicon processing company, with the things  _ he  _ got them, then branching out. Owen followed everything suspicious, eventually ending up in some little town called Connor creek. 

Chimera was doing incredible, and had left Owen with his only link to follow being some subset called Miner Mole. 

Still, he followed dutifully, but he still wasn’t sure why. He couldn’t stop them in any way, all he could do was watch. Owen supposed he just wanted to see how it all ended. 

The company was quite boring, at the moment, but the town was fascinating. All these people, with their silly fights and politics. It was so.,  _ alive. _ Just plain and simple human. 

Owen watched as they fought over mining, and elections, carefully avoiding a family of miners, one of which looked a little too similar for comfort. 

Even after nearly eighty years, seeing Curt- well, someone similar enough to be his brother, still stung. 

It was all well and simple, and with Owens unlimited watching, he’d figured out the werewolf secret months ago. They weren’t too far a stretch from ghosts. 

Then, those stupid podcasters showed up, and following them, another ghost. 

Owen Carvour had already died twice. And seeing Curt Mega again, it felt like he was dying again. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it or simp for curtwen, you’re legally obligated to comment /j  
> I have a vague idea for a second part, but that’s entirely subject to if anybody reading it wants it. That would just sort of explain curts side of things/why he’s following Paul and Artemis and be a conversation instead of thoughts like I did here


End file.
